A Week at the Cullens
by siennamoon
Summary: Bella spends a week at the Cullen House Laughter, Tears and Romance :D
1. Chapter 1 Invitations

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction and I am only 14 so plleezzz if you read this story review as they mean a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoy and check out some of my other stuff at**

**/authors/siennamoon****:)**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight; all of the respective characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**enjoy xx**

BPOV:-

"Bella honey, I know you don't like me organising things without you asking, but Charlie is going to Seattle for the week and Alice convinced him to let you stay at the Cullen house for a week."

I couldn't refuse. His sweet breath fanned over my face and stopped all my thoughts in their tracks. Suddenly his lips pressed against mine (like I needed any more convincing) and a shudder went whizzing through my spine like an electric shock. I shook my head, annoyed at myself for always giving in to anything he wanted so easily.

"Of course I will stay with Alice," I told him.

He smiled triumphantly.

"but you don't play fair and you know it."

"Bella, you're not staying with Alice, I'm too selfish to share you, and you should know that by now. The rest of the family are going hunting so we'll have the house to ourselves. Is that alright?" He mumbled against the hollow of my throat.

"Y...Y...Yes." I stuttered, dazzled by his intoxicating presence again.

"Thank-you by beautiful Bella. I will make sure you have a great time. Now, let's go."

"Edward, I need time to pack and how are we getting to your house?" I asked noticing the absence of his car. He must have ran here.

"I've already packed. We will be there by... say three minutes." He calculated. I should have known. Edward knew the effect he had on me and would have packed already. There was no chance I would have or could have even said no to him.

"Esme is cooking something especially for you." He told me.

"Thank-you Edward," I told him, "what are we doing this week then?"

"Oh well that's a secret," he grinned, "but don't worry I've got it all planned. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." He told me.

"W...What do you mean?" I giggled.

"Bella. Behave." He told me, his face suddenly stern. This was a topic he had clearly shown was closed until my...human state was improved.

"I'm taking you to a club with the family before they leave tomorrow night." He explained.

I felt like a naughty child being scolded, but then, I _was_going to a club with Edward so I guess everything was alright.

"Edward," I sighed, suddenly realising something, "I can't go to a club I'm only 17."

"Don't worry Bella. As long as you're with a Cullen it doesn't matter about your age.2

"Edward..."

"Relax Bella. Just trust me." He reassured.

He never ever played fair. He knew I didn't like the way the Cullen's got me things normal people would never even dream of, but I had already last my track of thoughts when he turned the full force of his eyes on me. Before I could even attempt to regain them he had whisked me up and away at inhuman speed.

"Here we are."

He put me down gently on the ground, but the incredible speed I had been travelling at started to make me feel nauseous and my surrounding span around me.

W**OW so my first ever chapter of fanfiction is UP and oNLINE ahah :o**

**I've wrote the next few chapters but I am only going to continue if i get some good reviews so i now whether this is any good or not :D**

**hope you enjoyed**

**thankyou :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking

**So here's chapter two **** I didn't get any reviews **** but I got 40 people reading it in an hour even in America so I decided I'd give you another update tonight to see if I can get just once incy little review (hint hint ;) ) in my first day on here!**

**So enjoy...**

**And all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer (obvs hehe)**

"Bella, Bella. Please wake up."

I recognised him immediately from his delicious scent.

"Edward."I mumbled groggily.

"Oh Bella! I've been so worried! I didn't realise how much running affected you." Edward's velvet voice was laced with worry and relief.

"Just give me some warning next time you take off at 100 miles per hour." I grumbled.

"Of course my Bella." He promised, a smile tugging at those gorgeous lips.

"Is she awake?" I heard Alice's bell like voice chime from the corridor.

She didn't wait for a reply, just came hopping through the door eagerly.

"Can you _please _not barge in like that Alice, Bella and I do deserve some privacy," Edward scolded her, "and yes, as you can see she _is_ awake."

"And I thought you were the physic." I teased her.

She just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't know you and Bella were up to things that you needed privacy for."

She turned and winked at me as I felt the traitor blush creep up my cheeks.

"Enough Alice," Edward told her, "you're embarrassing her."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see my favourite Bella again!" She laughed.

"I'm sure I'm the only Bella you actually know." I replied.

"Shush! Oh and Edward we have to get Bella ready for tonight, what's she wearing?" She asked him.

"Well that's up to Bella but I brought her jeans and a jumper over for her as I thought she would be more comfortable. I know Bella doesn't like dressing up." Edward told her.

"Edward, are you being serious? There is no way I'm letting Bella go out in jeans to a _club_!" I swear Alice's voice climbed a whole octave.

"Alice..." Edward warned.

I was now fully awake and decided to have my say in this matter.

"Erm, Alice, I'm fine in jeans thanks."

I heard Edward growl loudly, I guessed in reaction to Alice's thoughts and before I could protest I felt myself being whisked up into cool arms. I just hoped they were Edwards!


	3. Chapter 3 Dressing

I heard a door slam and something extremely solid ram into it.

"Oh, don't worry about Edward, I had my door steel enforced."

Oh god, I obviously was not Edward's arms I had been whisked into. I looked around and took in my surroundings. Pink walls, pink bed covers, pink curtains. How on earth did Alice get Jasper to agree to this? Actually, he probably didn't. Just like my Edward had _not _agreed to this.

"I knew Edward would do this so I already picked out a few outfits for you at the mall today."

She gestured to the bed. I gulped whilst taking in the outfits in front of me all complete with shoes and bag. Incredibly short skirts and strappy tops brought fear to my mind.

"Alice...I..."

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, which outfit do you want to wear cause you're wearing one of them."

"ALICE! Let Bella out NOW!" Edward's perfect voice screamed from outside. It was one of the rare occasions when he'd let his self control slip just the tiniest bit.

"Ignore him," Alice ordered, "and pick an outfit."

I turned back to face the horror. My choices concluded of a denim miniskirt, if you could even call it a skirt, and strappy red sequin top, black hot pants and a blue strapless top or an illegally short black dress. I decided immediately that the dress was a definite no way and I didn't like the idea of not being able to bend over whilst keeping my dignity all night so I went with the hot pants and blue top- and Edward did say he liked me in blue so that did kinda sway my decision.

"Erm, I'll go with the blue top." I told Alice.

"Oh, and I did really like that black dress..."

"Alice. No." I told her. Standing up to tiny, pixie like Alice was harder than it looked.

"Fine," she sulked, "it's probably best anyway as Edward's self control may not have been able to handle that one. Oh well, I'll save it for another time."

I gulped.

"I'll just take them to Edward's room to get changed..."

"No way Bella. I can't trust you _or _Edward. He'll give in to you too easily. Go and put them on now. My bathroom."

"Fine." I said giving up.

I took of my jeans and jumper and changed into the clothes Alice had given me.

"This ok?" I asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Yer, now take your hair down and put on these heels."

"Alice, I can't wear heels, I'll fall over." I complained.

"Put the heels on." She said, looking me in the eye.

I sighed and slipped the heels on reluctantly. No wonder Jasper was always so well dressed.

"Let me do your makeup." Alice whined. Before I could even protest incredibly quick hands flew over my face and left again within seconds.

"Wow, vampire speed." I reminded her.

"Sorry, I just knew you'd protest." She grinned.

"ALICE! LET MY BELLA OUT THIS MINUTE OR YOUR NEW BOOTS WILL BE IN SHREDS BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!" Edward screamed. He was so cute when he was over protective.

"OMG, new boots!" Alice whispered, obviously seeing Edward ripping them to shreds in the future.

"Go Bella, but don't even think about getting changed!" She warned racing out the door before I could reply. I felt a gust of wind and was flying through the air wrapped in the arms of my most favourite person in the world before I knew it.

"What did she do to you? I'll kill her if she did anything you didn't want her to!" Edward growled.

"Edward, its fine. She just dressed e up." I tried to calm him down before he destroyed something.

"But you didn't like it my Bella." He pointed out.

"It's fine, just please take me to your room before Alice can get her hands on us." I laughed.

He whisked me up and ran me to his room.

"Stand up my Bella so I can see you." He asked, turning his eyes on me.

I climbed out of his arms and gingerly stood in front of him feeling a bit like an exhibit in a museum. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist and his smooth lips against my neck.

"You look beautiful." He murmured against my neck. I shuddered as he stood up to look at me again.

"But you don't want to wear this. Would you like to get changed?" He asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine," I lied, terrified of what Alice would do to me if I did. I was useful that Edward couldn't read my mind sometimes, "but.."

"What is it Bella?"

"I would prefer to wear some different shoes, but I didn't bring any nice ones with me so I guess I'll be fine."

He just walked over to his closet and opened the door.

"No problem Bella, have a look inside."

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Where did you get all these shoes... and clothes?" I demanded taking in the rows and rows of brand new things that filled half his wardrobe.

"Well sometimes I just can't resist Bella. I'm sorry, but as you won't let me buy you presents I thought maybe if you came here and needed something you could use them. And the idea of you wearing clothes I'd picked out for you was just too appealing. If you're really angry I can give them to Alice?"

"No Edward, it's so sweet of you. I guess I can let you off this time." I grinned.

"May I choose some shoes for tonight?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't have to ask, they're yours." He laughed.

I wandered in amongst the huge collection of things all for me. I had never had so many clothes in my life! I choose some blue sparkly pumps and changed them for the heels.

"There, you look even more beautiful now. More like my Bella." Edward smiled.

I suddenly realised Edward had changed too. He was in dark jeans with a beige shirt. The top few buttons were done revealing some of his perfectly sculpted chest. He looked amazing.

"I love your shirt." I told him, burying my head in it

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Let's go go go! Alice's over excited voice can floating up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Driving

**Hey guys **

**Hope your enjoying the story so far! So surprised that I already have nearly 300 hits! But I can count my reviews on one hand haha **** I'm only 14 and this is my first fanfiction so pllezzz review if your reading this :D :D**

**Enjoy xx**

"_Let's go go go!" __Alice's over excited voice came floating up the stairs._

"We can never have a moments peace in this house" complained Edward, scooping me up and running me down the stairs.

Emmet was standing next to Rosalie who was dressed in ultra-tight leather pants and a red top.

"Wow Rose, you look amazing." I told her truthfully.

"I know right!" Emmet grinned.

"Come on!" Yelled Alice impatiently, who, I realised, was already in her car with a worn out looking Jasper.

Edward led me out onto the drive where we got into his Volvo. He strapped me in and shot out the drive at vampire speed.

"Edward, please slow down already." I shouted above the roaring engine.

"Bella, you can either stay in the car with me or get out and I'll run with you, choose now before I pass the lay-by.

"Car." I nodded.

"I thought so." He gave me his lopsided grin and sped up along the empty road laughing to himself quietly.

"We're here Bella." He announced, pulling into a free parking lot. I looked around. There was mostly dark but I could make out a small building in the distance.

"I'll carry you until we get nearer." He offered.

"Thanks." I agreed, deciding me and my clumsiness would not fend too well in the pitch dark.

As we got nearer I heard the thump of music in the background. Edward set me down on my feet and we caught up with the others.

"Edward, where are we going again?" I asked.

"It's the Spatial Vortex Club in Port Angeles." Emmet grinned.

"Edward! Isn't that really exclusive, like for VIP's?" I asked surprised, though I guess I should never underestimate the Cullen's.

"We're Cullen's Bella, come on." Emmet laughed.

"Just trust us Bella." Alice chimed in.

Edward went to the door and spoke to the bouncer. He nodded and we walked through into the club. I walked past the guy to a waiting Edward when I felt a heavy arm block the way.

"I've not seen you before young lady. I'm afraid you need to present ID and a pass to get in here or I'll be calling the police. You shouldn't be trying to sneak in with these people."

He took hold of my roughly and started to march me away. I felt myself shiver with fear until I heard a low growl rumble from behind.

"Get your hands _off_ my wife. Do you not know who she is? She's a Cullen"

The words sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't wait until I was finally Edward's wife. I had come round to the idea after agreeing to his compromise. It now seemed like a win-win deal for me. I got

to marry the man of my dreams, spend forever with him _and _have a proper wedding night.

"Oh...sir, madam, I'm utterly sorry, please forgive my foolishness." He stuttered.

"So you should be, now let us through."

Edward too my hand and led me through into the huge, dark room full of flashing lights and smoke.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella, and about lying in front of you. Sometimes people just don't understand."

"It's fine Edward, but why did you have to say I was a Cullen to get in and why is everyone so polite to the Cullen's?"

Emmet and Jasper suppressed laughter.

"Let's just say the club owner's daughter had a bit, no actually, a _huge_ crush on Edward and made her father treat us like royalty."

"From then on, our family name has been on the list so we just milk it, making out we are something special." Giggled Alice.

"Okay, I'm going to forget you just pretended to be celebrities and try to have a good time." I said solemnly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're so serious Bella!" Laughed Alice.

"Just like Edward was before her met you." Jasper grinned.

"Come on, let's go and get the girls some drinks." said Edward. He was always such a gentleman.

"Yer sure, we'll pick for you girls." Jasper grinned.

They went off, so I sat down at the table behind us with Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh my god! Look at that guy over there! He's like really hot. I'm gonna go dance with him to wind Emmet up." Giggled Rose.

"Rose..." Alice warned, but she was already gone in full flirt mode.


	5. Chapter 5 Dancing

**A/N:- Guys, I'm so sooo sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've got loads of work atm like I have no free time after school so I'm trying my best! I'll try and get a few chapters up in the next week to make it up to you! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

"Bella, I'm really sorry but I have to go and touch up my makeup, will you be okay on your own for a minute?" Alice asked.

"Yer, sure," I nodded, "I'll watch over Rose."

"Good idea! Make sure she doesn't do anything too reckless!" She giggled.

She left and I watched her walk away. Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone behind me and turned around quickly expecting it to be the guys back.

"Hey you." She called.

"Me?" I questioned, looking at the tall, gorgeous girl looking pretty angry in front of me.

"Yes you, gawd you stupid can you get." She said sharply.

I looked at her cautiously, not seeming to recognise her form anywhere before.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you bitch."

I was stunned.

"I think you're mistaken." I explained.

"No, I saw you with my Edward just then."

"_Your _Edward?"

I suddenly felt a pang of jealously. This girl was amazing. Long blonde hair, impossibly long legs. I couldn't compete with someone like this.

I felt a sharp whack on my face and saw her hand moving away. My hand instantly flew to my face, trying to cool the burning sensation that was slowly creeping across my cheek.

"Yes. MY Edward bitch."

I heard a low growly erupt behind me.

"Edward baby," she cried, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You better leave now Fiana and never touch my Bella again. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"W...what? Edward?"

"Now." He growled.

I felt traitor tears leaking from my eyes. At least Edward hadn't seen them before as he would have seriously over-reacted and then I would have had to save that nasty girl from him. Something I'd rather not do, watching Edward destroy her would have been quite amusing but I would have never been able to stand by and watch something like that happen.

He hugged me into his chest, brushing my tears away gently with his thumb.

"Oh my Bella," he soothed, "my beautiful, precious Bella."

"I guess we _won't _ be coming here again then." I sniffed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me.

"Is that _m_y Rose _dirty dancing_ with that man!"

Edward turned around to find Rose, looked quite shocker and then erupted into laughter.

"I'm sorry bro, I guess she just moved on." I said dramatically, thumping him on the back.

"ROSE! GET HERE NOW!" He yelled across the dance floor. Rose turned and smiled at him, but just carried on dancing away.

"DO I ACTUALLY HAVE TO DRAG YOU?" He threatened.

She stopped, kissed the man on the cheek, whispering something in his ear, and skipped back over to Emmett who was practically shaking with rage.

"Yes Em?" She asked innocently.

"Two things Rose. One. You are only allowed to do that type of dancing with me. Two. You're sleeping in the guest room tonight." He said ruthlessly. Rose looked at him, deciding whether or not he was messing around and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry." She cried, falling into his arms and looking up into his eyes through her eyelashes. She was such a convincing actor, I wished I could put on a performance like that.

"Hmmm, fine as you're kinda irresistible,_but_ you're my personal slave for a week if you plan on sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Emmett, please baby, no." She cried, clearly not having to act this time.

Edward was chuckling quietly with Jasper beside me. Even Alice had joined in giggling.

"Spare room." Emmett threatened, pulling away from Rose.

"Please?" She begged again, pulling on his shirt.

"Nope." He grinned, popping the p on the end.

"Pretty pretty please, I love you with all my heart. Please Em?"

"No way." He grinned slyly, the victory within his grasp.

"It's going to have to me the spare room for me then." She sighed.

"What? No!" Emmett panicked.

"I guess you'll be quite happy...all alone...by yourself...cold...lonely." She dragged the words out for effect.

"Wait Rose, I get your plan. You want me to cave! Well I'm sorry, no backing down. Enjoy loneliness." Emmet said grinning again.

Emmett did a quick surveillance of the room, locking his eyes on a pretty girl standing alone a few tables away from us. He sauntered over to her.

"Fancy a dance pretty lady?" He said, flashing his best grin.

"Sure." She giggled.

He took her to the dance floor, pulling her closer with his arms around her waist. I could never imagine Edward doing this to me!

"Fine! I cave! Slave for a week!" Rosalie yelled.

"See ya!" Emmett told the girl, running over to Rose and leaning down for a kiss.

"Let's go before Fiana calls her Dad or something else happens." Suggested Edward, looking poitingly over at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Good idea let's get out of here!" I agreed.

Everyone nodded and we made a quick exit.

**Update:- So, this chapters been up an hour now and I have nearly 130 hits! But absolutely no reviews! Please please please just leave me one sentence if you've read my story and like it...it gives me the inspiration to write the next chapter! I'll make you guys a deal ;) If I get at least five reviews in the next hour I PROMISE to have the next chapter up by the end of the hour! So be one of those five people to leave a review (just a word or two!) ;) and you can read the next chapter within an hour! hehehe thankyou :) sienna xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Sleeping

**A/N: Okay guys, so I didn't get my five reviews **** But I did have an idea halfway through writing this and really wanted to share it with you all so had to give in and update anyway! Read to the bottom of the page to find out what it is!**

"Home again." Announced Edward, opening my car door and scooping me up into his arms.

"Sleepy." I yourned.

"Let's get you upstairs then my Bella."

Before I knew it, we were in his bedroom, the door closed firmly behind us. Vampire speed! That's when I saw it- the huge rose encrusted bed he had bought for me that time Alice kidnapped me.

"Edward! No way! I thought you got rid of that!" I cried, jumping out of his arms onto the floor.

"Oh, no I never got rid of it. How could I dispose of such a lovely bed! No, I just it away and Carlisle and Esme built it up again for you when we were out." He grinned.

"No way. I'll sleep on the couch." I said as assertively as I could, which you must appreciate is rather a hard task when you have a god of a man standing right in front of you!

"Bella, you know you'll have to. I have so many powers I could use against you... I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a choice: you can either give in with dignity or under my hypnotic powers." He said playfully.

"Edward, no fair," I grumbled punching his arm, "you always give me what I want!"

"In your benefits Bella, the bed is much comfier than the couch, plus, there is no space for me on the couch."

The idea of being snuggled up to Edward all night was too much of a good offer.

"Fine, you sold me the bed." I laughed in defeat- negotiation was another of his talents. I mean, was there anything Edward _wasn't _good at?

I set to work taking off the pillows.

"You know all these pillows really are quite unnecessary." I told him, finally throwing the last onto the floor.

"I apologise Bella, I'm a vampire. I don't really know the procedure on pillow quantities." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to go and get changed." I laughed, picking up my bag and heading into Edward's bathroom.

I changed into some flannel shorts and a vest stop, brushed my teeth then headed back into his room. I gulped and had to take a deep breath when I saw Edward sitting on the bed in nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms, but he was a vampire, I don't know why I had expected him to own a pair of pyjamas. I walked over and climbed into the bed, trying not to stare too much at his perfectly sculpted chest which was in _very_ close proximity to me.

"Something bothering you?" He asked me, completely unaware of the effect he was having on me.

"No, I'm all good," I told him, "except for your intoxicating naked chest right next to me." I added under my breath.

I felt him shake slightly with laughter next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Vampire hearing." He pointed out.

"Dammit that's so not fair!" I grumbled- another advantage he had over me.

"Well if I told you that you had the exact same effect on me would that make it up to you?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Humm, maybe." I told him, even though I was certain he was underestimating his gorgeousness.

"Now go to sleep my Bella, it's getting late and you must be tired."

He pulled the covers over us and started to hum my lullaby.

"Rosalie, I want a back massage. Now!"

"I'm coming Sir Emmett."

I couldn't help but giggle, it was beyond funny.

"Oh Bella, you're awake." Edward smiled, coming over to the bed.

"Yup." I yourned.

"I suppose you've heard then- Emmett's making Rosalie call him Sir Emmett. He's been at it all night. Rosalie, I want this, I want that!"

"I feel sorry for Rose" I said.

"She deserves this...to a certain extent." Edward mused.

"Would you do that to me then?" I asked.

"Depends on what you did." He told me, smiling my favourite lopsided smile.

"Hum, okay, talked to another man?

"You speak to Emmett and Jasper all the time."

"Okay, sorry that was stupid...kissed another man?"

"You kissed a werewolf, not even a man, did I make you my personal slave for a week?"

"No. You're too kind Edward."

"I just love you more than anything in the world. It would hurt me to make you unhappy."

"Would you make me your slave if I kissed another girl?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, I'd make you kiss me three times more, that would be much better." I grinned.

"Hum, that sounds quite good actually, I may have to try it sometime." I teased.

"Don't you dare!" I giggled.

Edward laughed as well, then looked socked as my tummy let out a loud rumble.

"Calm down Edward, it's perfectly normal!" I laughed. His face relaxed.

"Breakfast for the human?"

I nodded.

"We'll have breakfast and then we can start the activities for the day." He announced.

"Activities? It's Saturday Edward, can't we relax?"

"We can do anything you want Bella, but I thought you may like to see the surprise..."

"Fine I'll come," I sighed, "You always get you own way in the end anyway. You make everything sound too appealing."

He grinned.

I ate breakfast- Edward made the most delicious scrambled egg on toast, then got dressed into my jeans and a shirt. It was blue plaid- Edward's favourite colour on me. Edward got dressed into his khakis and a beige pullover. I couldn't even begin to comprehend why someone as extrodinary as Edward would want to be with someone as ordinary as me. But I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts, for Edward called me from the door.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go!" called Edward from the door.

I couldn't wait to see what the surprise was.

**Much love, sienna xox**


	7. Chapter 7 The Surprise

I followed Edward out the front door into his car. He had already belted me in and got into the driver's seat by the time I had noticed the bags in the back.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Huum, well I guess it's time to tell you the surprise. I organised with Emmett and Alice...we're all going camping."

**A/N: Sorry it's such a quick one! I felt like I was abandoning you guys as I haven't updated so long! I will update sometime this week...hopefully tonight or tomorrow!**

**So...tell me...what do you think they should all get up to?**


	8. Chapter 8 Driving

"_Emmett what the hell? You tell me you've got me a nice surprise and we're going __**camping**__! I mean, I wasn't expecting that Prada handbag I've been dropping subtle hints about all week, you're a guy after all, but camping! Come on!"_

"_Rosie, give over. It'll be fun. Please."_

"_Emmett, there's spiders and bears out in the woods!"_

"_Well can snuggle up to me and I'll protect you."_

"_In your dreams Emmett! If you take me camping you're going in your own tent!"_

"_Right, that's it Rose. I try to organise you something nice and you so cannot go there!"_

"_ARG!"_

Me and Edward were both looking out the window listening to the hilarious exchange between Rose and Emmett when he appeared from round the corner with Rose flung over his shoulder, her fists pounding into his back.

"Let me go Emmett!"

"Sorry Rose- yer, you can insult me about me camping trip and I'll take it, but threaten to leave me in my own tent? You're sleeping beside me every night babe whether you like it or not."

"Oh, so you're in charge of me now are you Emmett?"

"Rose, just shut up and get in the car. We're going camping and no, you do not have a say in it."

The door slammed as Emmett finally got both of them firmly locked in the car despite Rose's escape attempts.

"Sometimes I don't realise how lucky I am to have you Bella. I don't know what I would have done it you hadn't wanted to come camping." Edward contemplated, breaking the silence that had fallen in the car whilst we watched the show.

"Huum, I think you would have unleashed every power you had to persuade me." I told him.

He smirked.

"Too right. Then I would have had to use force."

I laughed.

"Where's Alice and Jasper anyway? They are coming right?"

A trip with just Rose and Emmett didn't sound too appealing after the little performance they had just put on.

"_Jaz, no way! I need those!"_

"_Alice, I told you. Us guys have already packed for you girls, you don't need anything else!" I heard him sigh._

"_But..."_

"_Alice, no. We're going camping you do __**not**__ need mud masks!"_

"_But the country air it dries out...hey!...Jasper!"_

He came running round the corner with Alice in his arms.

"Guess that's a vampire thing then!" I giggled.

"More like a Cullen thing. Us Cullen guys always get what we want in the end." He smirked up at me through his unruly mop of hair.

"Oh, I wouldn't get too complacent." I teased back.

"Right, looks like we're finally all in and set to go, let's get off!" Edward announced cheerfully, revving the engine of the Volvo. I guess he was looking forward to this trip. In fact, he'd probably been planning it for weeks knowing Edward.

"Edward I'm guessing you've packed for me too?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Of course Bella, everything is under control, just sit back and relax."

I smiled to myself. Of course it was- Edward had planned this.

"Thanks." I told him, reaching to switch the radio on then sinking back into the seat. The gentle hum of the car and rise and fall of the bumps formed a steady rhythm, lulling me into a peaceful, perfectly undisturbed sleep.

"Bella honey, we're nearly here, I thought you might want to wake up." My angels voice came floating thought my dreams. Wait, that really was Edward.

"Hum." I mumbled something incomprehensible and heard Edward laugh.

"Come on sleepyhead or you're going to miss it." Miss what? I opened my eyes curiously, hoping whatever this something was beat the dream I was just having.

I certainly did! Right in front of me was the biggest waterfall I had seen in my life. It cascaded down from the dark green sky of pine trees, splashing into a glassy lake that seemed to stretch for ever below.

"Wow Edward it's amazing!"

"Thought you'd like it." He smiled, just as we passed under a pine wood sign. 'Welcome to Beaumont- Home of the Grizzly Bear.'

"Edward?" I asked him worried.

"Don't worry Bella," he laughed, "there's no bears here. Maybe deep out in the forest but nowhere near the campsite!"

"Oh few, I was starting to wonder whether we were going to a campsite or out in the woods in the middle of nowhere – you know, being vampires and all."

"Well...erm. It's not exactly a campsite. Me and Jasper used to come here a few decades back but the warden died so we bought up the land and the forest around. No one's been here for years now so we'll get plenty of privacy. And it means we can do a bit of hunting too."

"Oh, so you mean, there could be bears?" I started to panic.

"Bella, your sharing a tent with a vampire. To be honest I think the bear should be more scared than you are."

Sharing a tent with Edward, well that didn't sound half bad.

"Huum, we'll see." I told him. "So you own the waterfall and the whole lake too?"

"Yes, hopefully we'll get some good weather so we can go for a swim whilst we're here."

"Sounds good."I told him as we pulled into the campsite.

**(just to give you guys an idea this is kinda what I imagine it like! A big pine forest and all **** /) **

It was amazing: a cosy clearing amongst the towering pine trees. Steeping out the car I was hit with the smell of fresh pine and the sound of trickling water.

All the other guys were already here and unloading in cars.

"Erm bro?" Emmett called over to Edward.

"Yer?"

"We kinda have a small problemo."

He sighed.

"What?"

"We're missing a tent."

"Omg bagsie _not_ sharing a tent!" Rose cried out.

"Rose calm down, Emmett it's ok there's a camping store a few miles out Bella and I can head out there and pick another tent up."

"Good idea, we'll unpack and start a fire to keep the bears away." He winked at Edward.

"Bears?" Rosalie's eyes widened as she subconsciously moved closer to Emmett. He put his arm round her waist.

"Don't worry baby I'll keep you safe."

Edward started chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, taking my hand and motioning to me with his eyes to head over to his car.

"It's part of Emmett's plan. I was reading his mind whilst we were driving along. He's still worried about Rosalie refusing to share a tent with him so he's hoping if she believes there's bears about he's got more of a chance of her staying."

I laughed. It was so typically Emmett!

"The store's about 20 miles away. Buckle in and we'll head off to get a tent before it starts to get dark."

"Wow, what time is it?" I asked.

He checked his watch.

"Four thirty." I must have slept for way longer than I thought!

"We better get going then!"

The store was cute, a little log hut nestled in the trees. It was pretty eclectic, overflowing with just about anything you would need on a camping trip and loads of weird stuff I'd never seen in my life. But I wasn't really an outdoorsy person, me being the world's most uncoordinated human and all. I'd let Edward go off and choose the tent whilst I wondering around, gazing at the array of objects and trying to figure out what half of them were.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

I instantly turned around to find myself staring into the eyes of a guy quite a bit older than me. He had wind beaten skin and a untidy stubble darkening his chin. He didn't smell like he'd had a shower too recently either, but then again, he was probably outside all the time.

"No I'm good thanks, just taking a look."

"Well if you need any help with anything, and I do mean anything, just give me a shout okay." He said way too smoothly, taking a step closer so he was invading my personal space. I tried to back away but found myself hitting the shelf behind me.

"Did I tell you how amazing your eyes are?" He asked, putting his arms on either side of me so I was trapped.

"No you didn't mention it. And if you wouldn't mind I need to get back to my..."

He swooped his head down, pressing his lips to mine. I spluttered and tried to back away as far as possible when I loud growl erupted from behind the guy. He stopped in his tracks instantly looking around to find the source of the noise.

"Get your hands _off_ my girlfriend!" He said so quietly, but so menacingly at the same time.

"I'm..I'm...I gotta go!" He yelled, removing his hands off the shelf either side of me and darting off somewhere into the back. I saw it in Edward's eyes, he was about to run after him. I couldn't let him, who knows what he'd do if he lost control.

I took a few steps towards him.

"Edward." I said gently, placing my hands on his shaking chest.

"Bella, I'm going after him, who knows what he would have done to you if I hadn't found you!"

"Edward no, I don't want you to go after him." I said calmly. "Come on, let's just go back to the campsite and forget all about it." I pleaded, tugging on his free hand. The other one seemed to be carrying quite a bit more than just one tent.

He sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

We left the store, the little bell on the door ringing as we walked out and headed back to the car. It was already dusk and darkness was slowly starting to creep upon the wild landscape around us.

"You're just too desirable for your own good Bella."

I laughed.

"Yer sure." I said sarcastically.

He sighed.

"You really don't realise how amazing you are. Seeing something like that, it hurts so much. It just makes me imagine what it'd be like to lose you."

"Edward, I'm never going to leave you, ever. I promise."

"After what I did to you, I don't understand why you want to be with me sometimes."

"Edward, what you did was to try and protect me. I love you and I never want to be with anyone else except you."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Bella, but I love you too, with all my heart. And right now you're mine. No one else is allowed to kiss you accept me."

"Edward I wouldn't want to kiss anyone accept you." I admitted truthfully.

"Good because God help anyone who does try and kiss you!" He laughed.

Back at the campsite, Edward unloaded the car whilst I went to check out what the other guys had done. Emmett already had a good fire going. He was sitting proudly by it admiring his achievement and poking at it with a stick like a caveman.

I laughed to myself.

The tents were all already set up and by the looks of it Alice and Rosalie were in there now arranging all their stuff. Typical. I walked back over to Edward, curious to discover what else he had bought.

"Edward, what's all that stuff you bought?" I asked him as he started to unpack the tent. The various poles fell out with a tinkling chink.

"Well there's another blanket for you. I already brought one but it can get pretty cold here and sleeping next to a vampire doesn't exactly help." He chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, an extra camping lantern for our tent and some tent ropes. It's going to be quite windy tomorrow night according to the man at the camping store and he knows these areas pretty well."

"Oh, good job we went then."

By the time I had finished my sentence Edward had already put up the tent and was fetching our suitcases from the car ready to unpack.

"Bella, you go in and unpack some stuff, I just need to talk to Jasper for a minute!"

"Sure." I smiled, grabbing the suitcases and heading inside.

It was getting late and I decided to change into something for comfy for the night, so I opened my suitcase only to be met by an awful site. Whoever did this was in **major** trouble!

**Hehe hope you liked it! An extra long chapter (for me) in the hope you'll give me SOME REVIEWS! ;)**

**Please!**

**Much love **

**Sienna xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Alice!

**Please check out my website on ****.**

**And by book at ****.com/secure/story/story_?storyid=2893821&chapter=2/**

**Hey guys,**

**I know this isn't a new chapter but I've changed a few errors in it you pointed out to me!**

**Also, I've decided to carry on with the story after some really sweet reviews from you all **

**The new chapter will be up by this weekend!**

**Love you all xx**

I rummaged through the contents of the bag.

Black lace and some kind of red sheer material was all I came up with- none of the flannel sweats I was expecting to find. There was absolutely nothing in here but lacy underwear and barely covering tank tops. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks just looking at this stuff. Was this meant to be some kind of joke? Cause I sure wasn't finding it funny. There was no way Edward would have done this- he'd never do anything like this to be and it didn't exactly fit in with his rules of self control. The guys couldn't have done it either- there was no way they could have bought this amount of underwear without being arrested.

There was only one person left who could have done this- Alice.

She had something coming for her tomorrow morning, but right now I had to come up with a plan. I only had one choice- I'd have to wear the clothes I was standing in for the rest of the trip unless my clothes miraculously turned up again. It sounded like a plan but I certainly couldn't sleep in them as well. I peeled off my clothes, folding them carefully and placing them on top of my suitcase, concealing what lay beneath and changed into the least offensive of the items- a matching blue lacy set. Then came for my plan- I got the blanket Edward had bought from the store and wrapped myself up in it, snuggling down onto the tent floor.

"Bella? I was wondering if you wanted to come out and sit around the campfire with us all." Edwards head popped through the tent zipper just as I had settled down.

"Oh you're already in bed! Are you alright?" Edward asked. He was always so worried about me.

"No I'm feeling a bit I'll actually. But nothing major" I lied.

"Aw Bella, why didn't you say earlier!"

"It only came on in the last half hour and I promise it's nothing" I really hoped my terrible acting skills would pass.

"Well there's no way I'm leaving you here alone ill!" Edward proclaimed.

"No Edward, don't worry about me, go back and enjoy the fun." I should have known Edward would want to stay with me.

"I'd much rather be with you anyway Bella. This week is about you and I want to spend every minute I can with you." He told me as he walked in, zipping the zipper up behind him. Well this was going to make things a whole lot harder.

"How come you haven't blown up the airbed?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh I wasn't sure how so I thought I'd wait for you." Another lie.

He chuckled.

" I'll do it now." He smiled.

Edward blew up the airbed vampire speed, picked and placed me on gently before I could even think about stopping him. Luckily, I managed to stay firmly wrapped in my blanket.

"I think I may have managed myself." I said sarcastically.

"I know but I'm an impatient vampire." He grinned, stripping off his shirt and lying down next to me. I gulped. The sight of Edward's perfectly sculpted chest in such a close proximity was almost too much to handle. My eyes traced the contours of his muscles whilst I let out an involuntary yawn

"It's late, why don't you get some rest. It's been a long day and we've got a busy one ahead tomorrow." Edward said gently, reaching over and flipping off the camping light, plunging us into darkness. Thank God for that. I wasn't sure how long I would cope staring at Edward's chest.

"But I'm not tired yet." I complained.

He chuckled.

"You can't fool a vampire Bella, and anyway we can still talk. Budge up I'm coming in." He laughed reaching for the blanket.

"No!" I said quickly jumping up and clutching it tightly to me.

"Bella what's the matter." Edward asked puzzled and sounding kinda hurt. Dammit.

"Sorry I'm feeling kinda ill." Okay that was about the worst excuse in the history of excuses, but I wasn't a good liar, especially on the spot in front of a godlike vampire who happened to be my boyfriend.

"You don't look so ill. Jumping up so quickly and all," he observed, "Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, sorry." I muttered, getting back down on the airbed next to Edward.

"Huum okay then." He mused, reaching again for the blanket. My hand clamped down on his. He could have so easily brushed it off but he stopped in his tracks immediately.

"Bella. What's the matter? If you want me to sleep on the other side it's fine. In fact, that's probably a good idea. I'm so cold and it must be uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry, I didn't realise how selfish I've been all this time making you lie next to me." He apologised. Ah Edward, always blaming himself.

"Edward no! I love lying with your arms around me it's just..."

"What Bella?" He asked, obviously thinking I was lying to him by the fact I was stumbling over my words.

"I promise I do" I reassured him.

"Come here you silly girl!" He chuckled reaching over and pulling me towards him from under the blankets. His hand froze when it met flesh. But it was too late, he'd already pulled me out under the blanket. The situation dawned on him and he let out an involuntary growl as his eyes raked slowly over my body. I felt the burn creep up my cheeks in utter embarrassment.

"Gah Bella what on earth is going on!"He asked, throwing the blanket back over me.

I turned away, a tear trickling down my eye in such embarrassment at making such a fool of myself and as much as I hated to admit it- stupidly as well at Edward's reaction.

You would have thought he was seeing something dreadful by his reaction. I was already self conscious about my body but this had just made it a whole lot worse.

I didn't reply to his question in fear of my voice cracking and making more a fool of myself.

"Bella are you crying?" His gentle voice questioned quietly.

"Someone hijacked my suitcase," I explained, "I don't have any clothes to wear. I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Bella that wasn't my question, but you answered the next one. Why are you sorry and why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I told him sadly.

"Bella what are you talking about?"

I didn't reply. I was already embarrassed enough.

"Oh my god, Bella you thought...you silly, self conscious girl. I had to cover your perfect body up before I lost every inch of self-control I've acquired over these years!"

"You don't have to lie to me Edward. I know I'm not pretty and I don't want you to say anything back as I know you'll try and convince me otherwise. Sometimes I really wonder why someone as perfect as you would even give someone as ordinary as me a second glance."

He growled.

"Bella no, don't you dare say that! You're way too good for such a selfish the being like me and if you want the truth you looked incredibly beautiful and smell that comes off your skin, especially when you're so close to me. It's exquisite."

I blushed. Edward was way too nice to me.

"If I had it my selfish way I'd love to just stare at you all the time, you're incredible."

"Edward stop it! You're seriously making me blush!" I laughed.

"Mmm, I love it when you blush!" He smiled as my checks turned pink.

"You should get used to taking complements as I'm never going to get tired of giving you them," he smirked "and now I've discovered that I'm not getting rejected by you or that you're ill I guess we're going to have to solve this sleeping problem. But first, can I see your bag as I certainly did not pack these ... garments for you."

I guess I couldn't get more embarrassed than I already was.

"Sure." I told him as he reached over to get it, unzipping it carefully like it was a ticking bomb. He took out my meticulously folded clothes, placing them on the floor and then had a cautious rummage through the bag.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, holding something black and lacy in the air.

"Now these, I certainly did not pack."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He was going about the whole affair so seriously- you would have thought he'd never seen underwear in his life.

"Huumm, although I'm sure some of these things would look amazing on..." He mused. I wasn't sure whether he intended that thought to be said out loud. It certainly brought the blush back.

"Nice try," I laughed, "but no. Come on, put the underwear back in the bag  
I'm tired, we can punish the culprit tomorrow."

"Yes they'll be facing my wrath, although on other matters Bella, I did warn you, Cullen guys always get what they want in the end." he winked at me. This was so not like Edward and his self control rules, I really didn't know what had come over him tonight.

"Yes, you really should be getting some rest. I'll sleep on the other side of the bed if you'd prefer but I'd rather you sleep in my arms. It's dark now anyway and I promise I won't look at you if it embarrasses you Bella."

I took a minute to consider his offer and then slithered closer to him, cuddling into his side whilst he put his arm round my waist, pulling me closer to his cool chest whilst wrapping the blanket round us.

"Mmm Bella your skin is so warm...and soft." He muttered.

I turned my head round to face him, leaning in for a gentle goodnight kiss. Something seemed to spark between us as our lips touched and I tugged on Edward's bottom lip, asking for access. This was something I wasn't usually allowed to do, according to the rules and I was expecting Edward to freeze and pull away instantly like he usually did when I crossed the line, but he didn't. After a minute or two he let out a deep sigh and pulled away.

"One day you're going to completely break my self control Bella!" Edward chastised, but with a smile to his voice.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Don't be sorry Bella, you just have no idea how desirable you are at this very moment. Give me a few minutes to compose myself."

I nodded against his chest, instantly feeling sleepy when the comfort and security Edward brought hit me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too Bella, more than you can ever imagine."

**The next chapter will be up very soon...sorry I've kept all you guys waiting! And Please Please Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 The Rules

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long!**

**I haven't forgotten about this story, I just ran out of ideas for a while but I've had a few good ones recently so you can expect quite a few updates soon **

**And as usual... REVIEW! xxx**

The Next Morning

I rolled sleepily onto my side, groaning inwardly when I felt the hard ground beneath me, jolting me out of my dream-like state.

"Damn air mattress." I grumbled to myself. It had obviously deflated during the night.

"Edward?" I mumbled, feeling around for him on the bed. He was obviously already up; I couldn't really blame him since he didn't sleep. It must get pretty boring for him the 12 hours a day I was just passed out. He argued otherwise, telling me he was fascinated with watching me sleep and it also gave him some thinking time- but that was just Edward wasn't it.

"Alice! Don't play games with me! I can read your thoughts and right now you're reciting the Peruvian national anthem. Now, tell me where Bella's clothes are and you can save your Porsche.

"Edward! I'm telling you _I didn't do it_! And what the hell do you mean I can save my Porsche?" She yelled back at him.

I cringed to myself. Trust Edward to overreact. We could have just gone about this in a civilised manner.

"I mean, I called a charity this morning and told them I had a very nice yellow Porsche I would kindly like to donate for a charity raffle. They were overjoyed."

I could imagine the smirk Edward would have plastered across his face right now.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I can't believe you! If anyone goes _anywhere_ near my Porsche I will _not_ accept responsibility for my actions. Wait...I'm getting a vision right now. Looks like I may kidnap Bella for the weekend and take her on a giant shopping spree round Paris, then play dress up with her all day. "

Oh gawd.

"If you go anywhere near Bella without her permission you'll be in a _lot _of trouble." Edward spat through his teeth.

"Well I'm warning you Edward! And by the way...I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Well why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" Edward yelled frustrated.

"Cause I know who did, but I can't tell you because without my gift I would never have known."

"ALICE!" Edward yelled again.

"Just think about it Edward, who else would have stolen all Bella's clothes as some kind of _practical joke._" Alice told him, trying to spell it out.

"No way..." Edward muttered.

"Uh huh."

I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Guys, I'm awake, just calm down okay?" I called through the tent.

"Bella just stay out of this. Somebody's done this and they need to be punished." Wow, Edward sounded angry.

"Nice Edward." Alice told him.

"Alice I don't have time for this, I'm going to go and rip that idiot to shreds."

"Edward..." I yelled, running out of the tent to calm him down, but it was too late- he was already nowhere to be seen.

"Who did it Alice." I asked, turning to face her.

"Emmett."

I should have know.

"I'm gonna go save his butt." I told her, running off to his and Rosalie's tent.

Emmett and Rosalie's Tent

"I almost told my self control Emmett!"

"Eddie calm down. I was trying to do you a _favour_. You're always so careful and prudish with Bella and I thought I could give you, you know, some encouragement."

I could hear some of the conversation floating out of the tent, and went to the zipper to let myself in. It was so typical Cullen style, I keep calling these things tent, but you can hardly call them that. Each one had a bedroom, living room and storage area and the ceiling were high enough that you could walk around in them. In typical Rosalie style, she had turned hers into some kind of Moroccan palace with white material domed from the ceiling and bamboo mats covering all the floors. I smiled to myself.

"Edward, calm down. Don't hurt Emmett okay?" I tried to calm him.

"Nice blanket Bella." Emmett smirked, looking at the blanket I still had wrapped around me.

"Yer, thanks to you Emmett I've only got underwear to wear for the whole holiday." I glared at him.

"Hey, give over Bella, I thought you were on my side." Emmett sulked.

"I only told Edward not to hurt you Emmett, I never said I wasn't majorly pissed off at you."

I heard Edward chuckle to himself behind me. At least he was calmed down a bit.

"Language Bella!" Emmett teased, "Although I see I'm teaching you well." He grinned.

"Don't try and get all buddy with me Emmett, I'm mad at you." I said through my teeth.

"Ahaha Eddie, you didn't need to come over here for your human, she's pretty scary herself!" Emmett laughed.

"That's it Emmett!" Edward yelled, lunging for Emmett. They both crashed down on the tent floor with a deafening thud, snarling at each other with teeth beared.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Rosalie call, opening the door from the bedroom, a shirt half pulled over her head.

"Edward's attacking Emmett since he stole and my clothes and replaced them with underwear to try and break Edward's self control." I explained to her, trying to dodge the tumbling bodies.

"Oh gawd, not again. He's so immature! Well I can't be bothered to split them up, let's go outside." She huffed.

"You're not worried about Emmett getting hurt?" I asked her, shocked at her laid back attitude to the fact both out guys were wrestling on the floor right in front of us.

"Nah, he can handle himself. To be honest it would serve him right if Edward got a few good hits at him!" She laughed.

"Let's go find Alice, she's pretty mad at the moment as Edward's donated her Porsche to a charity raffle." I giggled.

"What? Gawd, I've missed so much you've gotta tell m all!" She insisted, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the tent pretty quick.

"Ow Rosalie. Vampire strength." I complained.

"Oh woops sorry Bella, I'm not as good as Edward at this." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it. After Emmett playing human catch with me I'm prepared for anything now!" I smiled.

"What _am _I going to do with him!" She sighed.

Sometime Later

"Sorry I overreacted Bella." Edward sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay, I was pretty mad at Emmett too but I just didn't think attacking him was strictly necessary."

"I know, I'm sorry. Anyways, Emmett being Mr Intelligent didn't actually bring your clothes with him so I thought we could head out and get some clothes today? There's a small mall about an hour and a half from here. It's not idea as this was meant to be a camping trip, but you kinda need some clothes and we can always stay longer if we want."

"OMG, did I just hear the word mall?" Well I guess Alice heard.

"Yes Alice and you're not coming." Edward told her.

"You can't say that Edward, you just gave my car away at a charity auction." She pouted.

"I agreed to buy you a new one!" Edward exclaimed.

"Doesn't make up for the fact you did it."

"It's okay, Alice I don't mind you coming." I sighed.

"Yay! Jasper, we're going shopping!" She yelled to him.

"Hey, wait a minute, we're not staying here all alone. It'll be so boring." Rosalie huffed, looking between her and Emmett.

"Rose, give over. Think of all the things we could get up to when they're gone." Emmett winked at her.

Ew.

"In your dreams Emmett. You take me on a holiday and I find out it's camping. I told you, the most you're getting this holiday is a hug." She told him sternly.

I couldn't help laughing. Those two were so hilarious together.

"Whatever Rose, I have ways to make you give in and you know you will. Cullen guys always get what they want in the end." He said smugly.

Was this some kind of family saying or something?

"We're going with them." Rose ordered.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm staying the in the bedroom tonight if I come."

"You made him sleep outside?" I laughed, asking Rose.

"No, he was allowed to sleep in the living room." Rose grinned, "I was feeling generous."

I laughed. She certainly was stubborn.

"I've just had the _best_ idea ever!" Alice suddenly chipped in, jumping up and down with excitement.

"What?" We all sighed together.

"If we're all going on the road, we should have a day of dares." She grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Edward started.

"Bring it on!" Emmett yelled.

"Come on Edward, please please please!" Alice begged.

He looked over at me.

"Bella?"

"If it makes the pixie happy..." I sighed.

"Yay! Bella I love you!" Alice yelled, running over and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped, as her arms knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Woops, sorry Bella." She apologised, taking a step back.

I smiled weakly.

"Okay, so here are the rules. The dares start as soon as we get into the cars. I start, since it was my idea. We take it in turns and you have to ask one person each. Everyone else has to hear the dare, so they know what's going on. Edward- there's no daring me to stop the game and Emmett- no daring Rosalie as I can already see what will happen."

I heard them both sigh.

"No fair!" Emmett huffed."

"Well, you can dare her as long as they're appropriate. Oh, and the game ends at midnight tonight. Each person has one get out of jail free card to skip a dare they don't want to do and get another one. If you turn down a dare, you're out. Each dare you do gets a point. The person still in the game with the most points at the end of the game tonight is the winner. They get to choose a forfeit for each losing person. Also, I know how competitive all you guys can get. No dares will be allowed that puts civilians in danger, causes long term damage to the mall where we're going or could result result in death. Anything else goes... I think that's about it! Let the game begin!"

It looked like this was going to be an interesting day...

**So...what do you think? Any ideas for dares please tell!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Shopping

**So I got a few reviews :/ a really special thank-you to LaurelleCullen for a great review and sparking some ideas ;) you may have noticed I've changed the rating on this story. This is only because I don't want to get in trouble for anything that's borderline! Also, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update as they inspire me to write **

**So, here's the new chapter which is literally hot off the press! Enjoy xxx**

BPOV

As I buckled myself into the Volvo with Edward, I had to admit, I was kinda excited. As much as I totally loved Edward we didn't usually do things like this. We'd had so many things going on in our relationship, what with me being nearly killed, Edward leaving and the new-born army, that we just hadn't had the time. It was nice that just for one day we were going to act completely immature and childish and not give a damn about the consequences.

I'd only played dares a few times in my life. The last time I could remember was when I ended up kissing Daniel Chiguada in the playground in 4th Grade and that was kinda a long time ago. Also, I was pretty sure the Cullen's would be amazing at this, I mean, if you've lived for 100 years you're pretty much good at everything. Basically, I had to think of some good dares before Alice made her first one and I got caught up in the game.

Neither Edward nor I talked in the car, and before I knew it, we were at the mall. I'd never been here before, but it looked pretty cool.

"We're going to have to find you some clothes amongst this whole dares thing." Edward pointed out to me as we got out the car.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll have time. I mean, hopefully we will if everyone else is busy getting dared."

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella, everyone else is keeping their thoughts pretty guarded but I've heard your name mentioned more than a few times," he smirked, "they seem to think you're the easy target."

"Great, that's just great. Pick on the human." I groaned to myself.

"I hate to say it Bella but I'm going to try my hardest to get you out as well. We Cullen boys can get very competitive and I'm sure not backing down." He grinned at me.

"How charming." I glared at him.

Everyone else was already here and we eventually met up outside the huge glass doors leading to the mall.

"Okay, it's me to go first!" Alice giggled, jumping up and down on the spot.

We all waiting nervously in anticipation, praying to god it wasn't our name she choose. Well, I was anyway.

"I pick Emmett."

I heard a few people let out a sigh of relief.

"Bring it on sis!" He yelled.

"Okay, you have to go to Hollister, buy one of the bikinis and wear it around the mall for one hour exactly. You also have to accept all consequences of your actions." She smiled evilly.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"What do you mean all consequences of my actions?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just making the rules clear." Alice told him convincingly.

"Do you accept?" She pressed

"Hell yer sister, I'm just trying to work out how I'm gonna fit into a chicks bikini."

"I'm wondering the same thing." Rosalie told him.

"That's your problem Emmett," Alice told him, "we'll meet you outside Starbucks in 15 minutes ready to start the time okay?"

I seriously couldn't believe this girl! She already had everything planned out perfectly.

"Sure thing!" Emmett yelled, running off into the mall to make sure he wasn't going to be late.

"Well, that's that," Jasper announced, "me and Alice are going to go and get a Starbucks before Emmett comes out, you can come with if you want too Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yer thanks, so we'll see you guys in 15!" She smiled at me, following Jasper and Alice into the mall.

"I guess we could try and do a super quick clothes shop? I mean, we don't know who's going to be next." Edward asked.

I grimaced.

"Yer okay then. I can't believe I'm backing down and letting you take me shopping." I complained.

Edward had been mithering me to let him take me shopping for ages now. If Edward had it his way, he'd be buying me expensive gifts all the time, but since I wouldn't let him buy me anything, he claimed clothes were a perfectly reasonable gift as they were essential everyday items (although I wouldn't really call the type of clothes Edward was talking about essential.)

"Bella, you need new clothes there's no question whatsoever on that matter, and I want to b able to shower you in gifts so this is a perfect compromise- practical gifts." He grinned.

"Yes yes, I know, but we're not spending a lot of money."

"Bella, my sister can predict the stock market. Trust me; I have a lot of money with nothing to spend it on. Please give me the pleasure of letting me buy you whatever I want to just for one single day." He pleaded, turning the full intensity of his eyes on me.

I sighed. There was no point in even trying to attempt to reckon with this force.

"Fine Edward."

"Thank you Bella," he smiled warmly, placing a cool kiss on my cheek, "come on let's get going."

In the Mall

I paused outside the first shop reading the sign.

"Edward there is no way..." I started.

"You promised me." He pointed out, taking my hand and leading me into the Prada store.

"Mr Cullen! What a lovely surprise to see you here today! You should have rung ahead to let us know you were coming so we had time to get our best suits in for you!" The lady at the desk exclaimed.

"No no, I'm not here for me today, I'm here with my lovely fiancée Bella we're looking for her."

My heart fluttered again at Edward calling me his fiancée. He told me he preferred to call me that in public, instead of his girlfriend. Apparently people wouldn't understand us if Edward told them I was only his girlfriend. Something about the Cullen's guys being so well known and trying to protect my name. Of course, he also told me he loved calling me his fiancée in front of people. It was one thing I allowed him since I was still firm on the grounds that I wouldn't agree to marry him, yet anyway.

"Oh, well isn't she just gorgeous! Are you just taking a look round then?" The lady asked Edward. She didn't seem to be that interested in me. It was usually that way with Edward and women.

"No, we're on a bit of a tight schedule actually, I was wondering if you could just pick Bella out a few outfits and then we'll take whatever she likes."

"Of course Mr Cullen. What size are you Bella?" She asked me.

"8." I mumbled. I really didn't enjoy shopping, especially places like this where you couldn't just have a quiet browse in the background.

"That's perfect, we've got a few nice things in the new Spring collection that would suit you wonderfully."

I smiled weakly.

"I while we're in, could you bring any accessories that go with the outfits? I have to apologise, we only have about 10 minutes."

"Oh no, don't worry about it Mr Cullen, I'll get all the staff on it right away, and of course." She rattled, hurrying off excitedly.

"These aren't exactly camping clothes Edward." I grumbled.

"I don't care Bella, we can do that later. This is my one opportunity to buy you gifts so I am going to exploit it as fully as I can." He smirked.

There was no beating this guy.

Ten minutes later as promised, we emerged from the shop, Edward with his arms full of bags and, although he'd forbidden me from seeing the total, I was guessing at least a few $1000 lighter. He'd also promised that this was only the first of many shops we'd be visiting throughout the day.

As Edward pointed out to me we were nearly at Starbucks, I heard a commotion in the crowd ahead. I saw Edward's eyes widen in surprise and stood on my tiptoes to get a better look.

There ahead of me, was Emmett, clad in only a barely there pink flowery Hollister bikini, with two mall police on each of his arms, leading him away from a crowd full of shocked old women and giggling girls.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. It was one of the funniest, as well as the most wrong, things I'd ever seen in my life and Alice must have seen it all before she dared him! Damn she was good!

I heard Edward chuckling away beside me.

"Emmett's not to happy with Alice right now. He only just realised his dare is fully valid since he agreed to accept all consequences for his actions." Edward grinned.

This just got better and better.

"Alice! You got my husband taken away to mall jail!"

I heard Rosalie's voice above the commotion of the crowd.

"Don't worry Rose we're going to go bail him out like right away." Alice calmed her.

"Well we're going now! I'm not letting my poor baby freeze his butt off in there in a bikini." Rosalie told her sternly.

"Fine. I'm sure we can get him out with enough money." Alice sighed.

"Hey Alice, can we come with?" I asked as soon as we reached them. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Emmett's face.

"Yer sure Bella. Ohhh, have you been to Prada?" She asked, eyeing up the bags in Edward's hands.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"Bella, stop being so ungrateful! Thanks to me you've got a perfectly trained boyfriend with impeccable taste. I mean, he begs you to let him buy you stuff, how many girls can say that?"

"Whatever Alice." I laughed. She knew too well I hated gifts.

"Guys, come on! We need to go get Emmett!" Rosalie reminded us sounding very distressed.

"He's contemplating taking down the mall police at the moment so we bettr hurry." Edward smirked.

**Did you like? **

**If I get some reviews straight away I'll upload the next chapter tonight **** (It's 11pm in the UK atm!) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Preparation

**Note: Hey Guys**

**I'm incredibly sorry this has been so long! But I've finished all my exams now so should have more time for writing! This isn't a very good, or very long chapter but I felt you needed something!**

**Xx**

**BPOV**

After bribing Emmett out of mall jail (by providing them with a considerably large amount of money) we were all back in Starbucks again, Emmett fully clothed this time. Thank God.

"Right, let's cut to the chase. I pick... Bella."

I instantly stopped chewing my granola muffin and felt Edward's reassuring hand on my leg under the table.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Come on Bella, don't be a spoil sport! Right... your dare is in three parts. First part involves Edward, and you will definitely enjoy this Eddie so feel free to thank me."

I felt Edward's hand tense.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes. You have this whole mall and you've got to find Bella the sexiest outfit you can. And none of this I don't want any other man laying eyes on my Bella, cause if you don't go all out, I will and you know my outfit will be worse bro!"

If this was part one, I was seriously dreading part two and three right now. I was Bella Swan! I couldn't do sexy without embarrassing myself, I mean; I got embarrassed regularly in front of my boyfriend! (in my defence, he was pretty godlike though)

"Off you go then Eddie time is ticking! Have fun!" Emmett smirked as Edward reluctantly stood up and headed out in the direction of the shops with an apologetic glance over at me.

"Emmet, will I want to kill you after this?" I asked him nervously.

"No, but Edward will probably want to!" He grinned.

I cringed inwardly. Angry Edward was not good.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Edward was back, with three black, glossy bags and a guilty look on his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know how much you will hate this." He apologised.

"All in the name of the game." I managed to force out between my teeth, taking the bags slowly from him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? There's a toilet in here." Emmett pointed out.

I followed the direction of his arm, walking into an empty cubicle, locking myself in and taking a deep breath.

Slowly, I opened the bag, taking out the garments.

I took off the clothes I'd been wearing since yesterday and stepped into the black lacy bra, black sheer top, tight black pants and what I can only describe as hooker heels, although from the looks of them, they cost about one hundred times the amount of your average heels. Trust Edward, only the best.

I did have a moment of amusement when I imagined the cashiers face when Edward payed for these.

Stuffing my sweats and vest top into the now empty bags, I pushed the door open gingerly and stepped out. I was really dreading this.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror as I walked past, I hardly recognised myself. Never in my life would I dream of dressing like this ever again.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help myself when she stepped through the door; I let out a very loud, involuntary growl. I had never seen Bella dressed like this before and, as much as I knew this wasn't Bella at all and I preferred her how she was, she looked incredible.

My eyes roamed over her body; I couldn't believe this girl was all mine. Even without makeup on, like today, she was easily one of the most beautiful people in here. What made it even more amazing was that that she really didn't know it

Suddenly, I felt my eyes whipping round the room, taking in all the others guys oogling Bella, my brothers included. I felt my fists clench: this was my Bella, nobody else was allowed to see her like this, only me.

"Calm down Eddie, your girlfriends hot, you don't want to share her, we get it." Emmett sighed.

"Nice outfit choice by the way," Jasper commented. "the perfect mix between sophisticated and sexy, anyone would think you were a pro at this."

It was my turn to sigh now, my brothers would never give me a break.

"Right Bella, stage two. You will go wherever I instruct you and evoke a reaction from every guy I point out, no matter what you have to do." Emmett explained.

"Stage three is that Eddie over here cannot intervene at any point. You must wear this little outfit all day and he's not allowed to lay a single finger on you." Emmett smirked.

I could kill him right now.

"No way." I growled.

"What's that Eddie, are you asking your girlfriend dearest to back down?" Emmett taunted.

"Edward, it's a competition, and I'm not forfeiting."

I couldn't argue with her, this was it, I was going to just have to grin and bear it.

**So, what did you think? I know its not very long but I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive!**

**Plus, I need ideas for more dares! And for this one!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Blushing

**BPOV**

I prayed to God that Emmett was nearly done with his little game. We had been traipsing around the mall for nearly an hour now, with Emmett making me flirt ridiculously with the most disgusting guys we passed. What made it even worse; every time I went over to a guy I was certain Edward was going to lose his control and attack the poor guy.

"Right, I've found your last one." Emmett suddenly proclaimed, with us all having to halt behind him where he'd abruptly stopped. I followed his line of eyesight until I saw the guy.

"Emmett. No way. This is too far."

Everyone looked now.

"No." Edward growled.

"You guys! You are so serious both of you! This is just a bit of fun and it's the last one anyway so don't be such a spoil sport Bella." Emmett winged.

"What do I have to do Emmett?" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Huummm. Well, you're going to go over to him, start chatting and then ask him for some help picking out a game. Then you can just push him against the wall and start making out with him. Count to 10 and walk out."

"She can count to two." Edward said quietly, but with a menacing undertone.

"Omg you guys! Fine, five then." Emmett compromised.

"Off you go Bella!" Alice giggled.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was Bella Swan, the quiet, well behaved girl who never even considering breaking the rules.

What was becoming of me?

I took a deep breath and headed into the gaming store, full of spotty, teenage guys. My main target was the blonde guy behind the counter in the regulation outfit of a horrific yellow tee and trousers combo. He wasn't a stranger, in fact, I knew him very well. It was no other than Mike Newton. I'd hoped that I'd never have to see his face again after leaving high school and the various run-ins we'd had, but that would be way too easy.

"Hey Mike." I said quietly.

"H..B..Bel...Bella?" He stuttered.

"Yer it's me, long time no see hey?"

"You can say that again! What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, I was looking for a game and I was hoping you could help me pick one out. It's for a friend's birthday."

"Of course...yer...sure...no problem." He grinned, stepping out from the counter.

"Omg, Bella. Wow. You look... incredible... beautiful. Wow." He stuttered as he finally took in my outfit.

"Do you like it? It's new!" I told him.

"It's amazing! Way better than that scruffy sweats and flannel shirt look you had going on in high school. That was kinda lame." He laughed.

I gritted my teeth.

"Yer, anyway.. the game.." I pressed, willing this to be over with.

"Of course. So, what kind of game were you looking for?" He asked, his eyes clearly on things a lot lower than my face.

"Well Mike, the truth is... I didn't come here for a game.." I started, hearing his heart rate increase.

"I was hoping you'd be here because I wanted to give you this." I whispered as seductively as I could in his ear, pushing him against the rack of games and planting a kiss on his lips.

One

I could have sworn I heard a growl in the background but I ignored it.

Two

Games fell off the shelve behind Mike as he swayed with the shock, his arms going out to catch them, but failing miserably, sending more games flying and turning heads.

Three.

"Mike! Get yourself over here this instant young man!" His supervisor yelled as more pimply boys stared open mouthed at the sight of a girl in their gaming store.

"Bye Matt!" I laughed, pulling away, wiping my lips and making a swift exit.

"I'll call you Bella!" I heard Mike yell as he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged away.

"Omg Bella that was hilarious!" Rosalie grinned.

Edward didn't look too impressed.

"That's it Bella, you're done!" Emmett laughed.

"Finally, my Bella is all mine again." Edward sighed in relief, reaching for my waist to pull me into him.

"No Eddie! No touching until this day's officially over remember?" Emmett grinned, slapping his hand away as quick as lightening.

I heard a strangled noise and looked down to see Edward crushing the car key in his hand.

"Erm.. Edward?" I looked at him pointedly.

He looked down guiltily.

"It's fine Bella. I don't need a key anyway." He sighed.

"Calm down," I soothed, "I don't like this any more than you do."

"Who are you gonna dare Bella I'm getting bored." Alice complained.

"Okay. I've already thought of this one," I explained, "Jasper, I dare you."

"Bring it on human." He smirked.

"Right, you have to go stand by the fountain in the middle of the mall for three hours." I explained.

He looked confused.

"Is that it?"

"No. You're going to find an outfit so you look like a Greek God. Then, you're going to stand behind the benches around the statue. When someone comes and sits down, wait a while and then just get up and move half way around the fountain, then turn into a statue again."

I heard Alice laughing.

"Bella this is so good. I wish I'd seen it before!" She giggled.

"Alice, you can go with Jasper to help find his outfit if you want?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella. Any shopping is good shopping!" She chirped, whizzing off down the mall with Jasper.

"So what do you wanna do now while we wait?" Rosalie asked.

"Firstly, Bella is changing out of these clothes." Edward said quietly.

I nodded thankfully.

"So I guess we will meet you guys back here with Alice and Jasper in about ten minutes." I told them both.

"Okay see ya'll soon." Emmett grinned.

I followed Edward through the mall to try and find somewhere to change.

"I'll wait out here for you Bella." Edward smiled, looking at the sign on the toilet door.

"Kay."

I took the bag with my sweats and vest top in off Edward and went into the toilets.

"Isabella Swan? Omg. No way." I inwardly cringed as soon as I heard that high-pitched whiney voice.

"Lauren." I said quietly through my teeth.

"It is you. Gawd Isabella I never realised you were such a slut nowadays." She sniggered, looking me over and taking out her phone.

Before I knew it, her phone snapped.

"Wait Lauren I don't usually... did you just take a picture of me?" I panicked.

"I'm sure our classmates would be so intrigued to see you in this fetching outfit. And I always thought you were a bookworm. I guess it's the quiet ones you have to watch." She smirked.

I made a wild lunge for her phone, just as she stepped gracefully to the side leaving me flat on my face with arms sprawled out in front of me.

"Bella what's going..."

"Edward Cullen? No way!" I heard that bitch giggle.

Edward ignored her, reaching down to scoop me up easily. Always the hero.

"You're with...Bella?" Lauren asked, shock in her voice.

"Yes I'm with Bella. Do you have a problem with that?" He challenged her, a growl already creeping into his voice.

"No wonder you have to dress like a slag Isabella. There's no way he'd take a second look at you otherwise. You know Edward... if you're ever looking to go out with a normal girl... I'm always here."

**EPOV**

That was it. There was no way this girl was talking to Bella like this.

"I would like you to know Lauren, that one, Bella never dresses like this, apart from for my eyes only, and secondly, there are a hundred reasons why I am with Bella, some being that she is beautiful, intelligent and downright perfect and not one of them is the way she dresses. Bella looks beautiful in anything she wears. And finally, I do not wish to go out with you and I never do either. Bella and I are leaving now."

Wow. The look on her face was priceless. I hope Bella saw that.

Bella wasn't staying here any longer. I didn't care whether we would forfeit the dares or not, enough was enough and this really was the final straw.

"Edward...we can't leave... we'll lose." Bella pointed out to me, a worried look on her face.

"I don't care whether we lose or not Bella, we're not staying here any longer and that's final."

**Emmets POV**

"Guys, look here. It's been twenty minutes. Edward's never late. They're not coming." Rose told everyone.

I can tell you this, of all the people who could have forfeited, Edward was not the one. He put it down to his old fashioned morals; I put it down the Cullen guys' extreme competitive streak. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to show.

"So what do ya'll want to do?" I asked half-heartedly.

This was going to be so much less fun without Bella. We hadn't played dares with a human in like... eternity.

"I guess they're forfeited. So they're out the game. But we're still in." Alice pointed out.

I wondered where Bella and Edward were. In that outfit, I bet Eddie lost his oh-so-perfect self restraint and locked her in a toilet somewhere.

Actually.

No.

Edward was way too classy for anything like that.

I bet it was something along those lines though. You can't blame him; Bella did look pretty sexy in that outfit. I mean, he claims he has had enough self-restraint to keep his hands off her all this time? That's quite something... but it wasn't going to last forever.

"Right since it was me who Bella dared, I guess I get to dare someone now?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No way Jasper Cullen, you are not pulling that one. If you're still in the game, you're doing your dare whether Bella's here or not. Besides, we've already bought you your outfit!" Alice insisted.

I guess that was it then.

Let the games... recommence.

**Please review guys what do you want to happen to Bella and Edward? xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Flying

**BPOV**

"Edward it's okay really let's just go back and finish the game, otherwise we'll have to forfeit and I really don't want to have to." I pleaded.

"Bella , I've had enough of this game. The whole point of this week was to spend time with you and now there's all these rules that I'm not allowed to touch you and you've spent the day flirting with other men. No Bella. You're mine and I don't like that."

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked him, finally relaxing after I'd changed back into my normal clothes.

"Firstly, we're going to the airport." Edward announced.

I had to admit, Edward never failed to shock me. But then again, he was a Cullen and I should have been used to that by now. I was about to ask what we were doing going to an airport but I sensed Edward wasn't going to give anything away from the expression of his face. His brain seemed to be whirring away, a thousand things running through it at once. I guessed he was planning.

Ten minutes later, we were in the car heading to the airport.

"So you're really not going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him again, adjusting the mountains of bags full of shopping that were in the foot well of my seat.

"No Bella I've told you already, this is a surprise and that means you don't get to know what's happening" He winked.

I sighed in acceptance and was quiet for the rest of the journey.

"Right Bella you're going to have to wear this until we get on the plane." Edward announced.

"Do you really think...what...we're getting on a plane?"

"What did you think we were coming to the airport for Bella?" He laughed.

To be honest, I didn't know. I had just gone along with Edward's plan as I knew there wasn't another option. I looked at the blindfold he had in his hand. Since when did people keep a spare blindfold in their car? And secondly, did Edward think I was really going to walk through the airport wearing that? Edward must have read my thoughts cause he looked at me and nodded slowly, gesturing for me to turn around so he could tie it behind my head. I gave in and turned around for him.

After my sight had been taken away, Edward took my hand to lead me out of the car.

"People are going to stare at me Edward." I complained as we started walking, I presumed in the direction of the airport. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't care Bella."

Of course he didn't care. He was Edward Cullen.

"And secondly, there aren't going to be any people in the part of the airport we're going. The Cullens prefer to travel in more exclusive transport."

Was he being serious? We were travelling in a private jet? Was there anything that the Cullen's didn't have?

Once we had boarded the plane, the captain gave an announcement. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't in English. I presumed Edward understood whatever language it was; he could speak nearly every language in the world. You had a lot of time of your hands when you were a lonely vampire and Edward had decided to make best use of this. I heard the engines whirr and felt the movement of the plane along the runway. Edward kept hold of my hand the whole way, he probably sensed my nerves, I'd hardly ever been on a plane except the occasions I had visited Dad from Phoenix

After we were well in the air, Edward finally took off my blindfold. My jar dropped as I took in my surroundings. There were planes... and then there was this. I couldn't judge how big the plane was as we were situated in our own compartment. I was currently sitting on a big reclining seat next to Edward, but also in the compartment was a big double bed, flat screen TV and shower. Next to the seats were shelves full of just about everything you could need on a flight: duvets, pillows, blankets, newspapers, books and a mini fridge full of snacks. I turned to stare at Edward in wonder to find him grinning back at me.

"Welcoming to travelling Cullen style Isabella." Edward breathed.

"How big is this plane?" I gasped.

"It's just small, each Cullen couple has their own, with custom designed interior. I hope this one is to your liking?" Edward asked.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything... I mean...wow, I can't think of words right now."

"I'm glad you like it Bella," Edward smiled, "right now I've got to make a few calls, but there's drinks and snacks in the fridge and a full selection of films in the cabinet to keep you occupied for a while."

I nodded, still in shock, and headed over to the cabinet to see if there were any films I fancied watching. I was surprised again. It wasn't just all the latest films in here, but also all the films out in the cinema at the moment. I sighed. I was so not used to this lifestyle. I chose a film, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat back down on my chair, reclining it back so I could relax. Edward was on his phone, talking away softly in some other language, occasionally laughing. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Bella honey, wake up, it's time to eat." Edward gently shook me. I opened my eyes to find it was night-time. The curtains were drawn and the in our compartment dimmed lights.

"Hmmm I'm hungry." I mused.

"There's a menu here. Pick whatever you want." Edward told me, placing a something in my hand. There was practically everything on the menu. I wondered how much food they kept on here just for one person eating.

"I didn't know what you would want so I just told them to get everything." Edward admitted.

I laughed, typical Edward. He treated me like I was the most important thing in the world. I chose what I was having, and only had to wait a few minutes before I chef, complete in white hat, brought me my food. I thanked him and tucked in, letting out a moan when it passed my lips. I hadn't quite realised how hungry I really was, and this food was pretty amazing.

"We're not going to be there for a few hours more yet Bella, so we'll be travelling overnight. There's some pyjamas for you under the pillow," Edward explained, "and I'll just wake you up when we're landing."

He really did have everything planned out. I walked over to the bed in awe and pulled out a vest top.

"Is this all?" I asked Edward pointedly.

"It's only us here Bella. At least give me the pleasure of seeing your beautiful body." Edward asked, turning his eyes on me. It was late and the power was too strong to fight. Edward saw this and headed over to me, placing his hands at the bottom of my shirt, whilst I held my arms above my head, and pulled my shirt off.

"So beautiful." He mused, placing his hands on either side of my face and pulling me towards his gently. I let out another moan when his lips finally met mine. I had been too long since I'd had contact with Edward. A few minutes later, he had to end the kiss before he got too carried away and broke his rules. I sighed. As much as I wanted to be with Edward without boundaries, I had to respect he could only go as far as he thought he could without losing control. Every minute with me was already a struggle against his morality.

After getting into bed, Edward came and got in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and enclosing me in his protective shield. There was nothing better than the feeling of Edward up against me.

I opened my eyes slowly, light pouring in and making me shut them again in a flash. My head span. I couldn't remember where I was. This didn't feel like my bed at all. I opened my eyes again tentatively and they widened in shock. I was lying in a huge round bed under a thick white duvet, pillows piled up on either side of me and a waterfall of white net above and around me. Nope, definitely not hope. I sat up and looked around my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the absence of any kind of wall on the right hand side of me. I sat up quickly, confused, only to see the glass wall had been folded back onto the balcony. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, my feet landing on smooth wooden planks, and parted the net, padding over to the balcony. It was only then that I really took everything in. Directly below the balcony was pure white sand, and beyond that, the ocean. Wow. This was amazing.

"You're awake."

I heard the smile in his voice and turned around quick to see Edward, dressed in nothing but black swim shorts, contrasting with his creamy skin. I felt my breathing hitch immediately.

"I'm just going out for a swim; would you care to join me?" He asked.

"Where on earth are we?" I asked breathless.

"We're on Isabella Island Bella. Since Carlisle bought Esme her own island, I thought it only fait I bought you your own too. I've been waiting months for the perfect moment to bring you here." He explained, grinning.

I stood there in complete and utter shock. I was on Isabella Island. An island. Named after me. My own island. With Edward, Edward who was only dressed in swimming shorts.

"Are you coming then or not?"

**So guys what do you think? Did you expect it? Please review and make my day! The more reviews the more inspired I will be to write the next chapter for ya'll! What do you want Bella and Edward to get up on to Isabella Island? xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Swimming

**Hey guys... i'm so so so sorry its been so long ive been so busy and run out of inspiration. Some of you guys were asking the question whether there's going to be a lemon... and the answer is... probably not. I don't really write that kind of thing. But if somebody would like to write one for this story that would be really good... so if anyone would like to PM me! **

**Xx**

**...**

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to show Bella around the island. I'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring her here for months now. When I found out I was going to have time with Bella this week, I wanted to bring her here, but my family had insisted we all went on the camping trip. And that hadn't exactly turned out how I hoped. I'd wanted Bella all to myself, and clearly, that wasn't going to happen. Now, finally, we were alone in months. It was going to be an amazing few days.

"I've got you a bikini here," said Edward, throwing something at me, "but if you'd prefer, you don't have to wear it."

I had to admit, as soon as I'd let the words slip my lips, I realised that they didn't exactly comply with the rules I'd set for myself regarding Bella, but the temptation was just too high. I saw a blush creep up her cheeks and she looked down embarrassed.

"Bella I was joking, come on, get changed and I'll meet you outside in five minutes." I told her, smiling. I was really going to have to do something about her lack of self-confidence soon. I couldn't understand how she failed to see how beautiful she was in every way.

**BPOV**

We'd only been on the island one morning and I was already having an amazing time. It was so good to be able to relax and be myself without Edward's family around. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Cullens, but sometimes they were a bit much and I just wanted to chill and be Bella.

"There's some clothes in the wardrobe for you Bella," Edward explained, "that's your wardrobe over there." My eyes drifted to a door on the wall opposite the glass windows.

"And if you want you can go take a shower the bathrooms through there." I nodded, a little dazed from trying to take everything in, and pulled my towel around me, heading over to the door that was apparently my wardrobe.

I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me, preparing myself for another wardrobe incident.

Yes. It was like my wardrobe in Edward's room, the one I didn't know about till this week, expect twice as big. I sighed. I seriously couldn't keep up with this man.

"Edward... where did you get all these clothes?" I asked him.

"Oh, I went on a shopping trip on the mainland when I was over here a few months ago designing the house."

Wow.

"You designed this house?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I was over here a few months deciding on all the interior, but I haven't seen the finished product until now."

He never failed to surprise me.

"And you picked my clothes as well?" I let out a sigh of relief, realising I wouldn't have an Alice-approved numbers in there.

"Yes, I hope they're okay for you." I could imagine him smiling through the door at my un-adventurous taste in clothes.

I decided to explore, the wardrobe was huge. Running my hands over the fabrics on the rails, there were a lot of strappy beach dresses and short summer skirts. A search through all the draws didn't turn up anything more Bella-ish, although opening a drawer full of underwear did make me blush badly. I couldn't imagine Edward buying all this for me. I checked the bras. They were the perfect size as well. There was a whole collection of bikinis, some more questionable than others, and an array of shoes in just about every colour. Most girls would have died for this. I wanted to die looking at it.

I opened the door in a huff.

"Edward, where are the sweats?" I asked him.

"Bella, we're on a tropical island, trust me you're not gonna wanting to be wearing sweats."

"Well you could have bought me something a little more, I don't know, covering up..."

"Why would I want to hide your beautiful body away?" Edward asked, feigning a look of puzzle.

"I'm gonna kill you." I told him, walking back in, and grabbing a navy and white striped bikini with a white cotton strappy dress, then heading off into the bathroom for a shower.

I should have known that even the bathroom was going to be amazing. Sunken into the floor in the middle of the room was a huge round Jacuzzi. I'd always wanted to try one of those.

**Review please! Sorry the chapter was short and not very eventful.. its kinda a filler. If youre interested in doing the lemon PM me! **


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry guys for how neglected this story has been The lack of reviews meant I just wasn't getting the inspiration! But I've recently had a spark and have written ten more chapters! Which I will upload starting from Saturday, one each day, if you guys follow me on Twitter to show your support!

ella_daisychain

or

ellarwhilliams at yahoo dot com

^fanfiction won't let me upload hyperlinks!

Also, I'm thinking of starting a Hunger Games fic…thoughts?

Look forward to the follows and half term updates!


End file.
